Naruto Kane
by ShinigamiMalakai
Summary: A man blessed with immortality and cursed with fire and insanity meets a boy blessed with power but cursed with pain and suffering. Get ready world for Naruto Uzumaki-Kane.
1. Markus

On the main route to Konoha, we find a man walking. But he was dressed strangely. He wore loose pokka dotted pants with black combat boots, while his muscular torso was clothed in nothing but a leather harness that had a small cloth bag and a strange machete hanging from machete had a candycane colored hilt, with a blade that seemed to be made of assorted scrap metal.

His name was Markus Needles Kane(if you seriously can't figure out who this is, you are an idiot, though most of the facial appearance is based off the older charecter models, so think of it as a cross between Markus and his alter ego). His face had a scraggy, homeless man look to it. He had a scuffy beard and his shoulder length hair was a greasy black. But even though his single brown eye held a soft yet haggerd look, they also held a spark a viciosness.

When he approached the gate, The guards were talking, and he caught some things, like "Kyuubi Feastival" and "Fox hunt", both had pained looks on their faces

He cleared his throught causing the guards to notice him. One quired an eyebrow at his attire, but shrugged, as if he had seen stranger. Then again, in this day and age, weird shit happened all the time. "Ninja status," the guard asked.

"None," Markus answered.

"Villiage affiliation?"

"None."

"Reason for visit?"

"Just passing through."

The guard quikly looked over his I.D. "Well, enjoy your stay, Mr. Kane."

Markus just nodded and walked through the gates, and right into a drunk that was fact most of the village seemed to be out in the streets celebrating. The drunk laughed, slapped him on the back, and stumbled off.

Markus gave a small smile, he remembered when he and Tooth would go to the bar and drown their sorrows with the other competitors. He shook his head to get rid of the memories, and comtinued on his way.

He needed to find somwhere to rest, and he realy didn't want to be kept up with all the noise, so he headed away from all the noise towards the darker part of town to find a park or something to rest in.

After a few minutes of walking, the noise eventually faded away. He stopped, however, when he passed an ally that was full of people, all of them looked like they were causing quite a rucess. Yet, he didn't hear anything. He was confused, until he noticed the seal drawn on the wall.

"A silenceing seal? I wonder whats going on."

"Why don't we take a peak from the rooftops," Tooth sugested.

Markus nodded. He turned and began scaling the side of the building on the right side of the ally way. When he reached the top he noticed another silencing seal a couple feet away from the edge. He began making his way to the edge, but as soon as he stepped over the seal the pained scream of a child hit his ears.

His blood ran cold and he rushed to the edge of the building. the ice in his veins boiled instantly. "Markus, let me at them," Tooth said. Markus nodded and reached into the cloth pouch on his hip, and pulled out a battered clown and slid it over his face.

"Kill them all Tooth," Markus growled.

His brown eye bled into a red color and his hair morphed into flames. "With pleasure," he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

if somebody can tell me who Markus actually is i'll throw some more Kanes into the mix.

and really if somebody can't tell me who this is you either live under a rock, or you are severly mentaly impaired


	2. Meeting Uzumaki

A speacil thanks to deadsoul88 for the first guess at who Markus actually was. i mean seriously thanks i asked like three people the other day and they couldn't tell me.  
Now before i get into the story i should point out some things. like the drastic difference in personality between Sweet Tooth and Markus.  
While Tooth is an insane murderous clown, Markus is more of a family man. In fact, in one of the games You can see Markus's family in the end. Trying to fit Tooth and Markus together wasn't all that difficult. while you never get Tooth's first name, or Markus's middle or last name, the creators did drop subtle hints along the way.  
if you want more information(you might need it for the way i have this thing planned) check out twisted metal wiki, not twisted metal on wiki, a completely different site called twisted metal wiki.  
also Tooth is diffent in the sense Markus is foremost, and Tooth is more controlled  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The child was beaten and bloody. So many cuts ran along his body that Tooth was amazed that he was still alive. garbed only in rags and blood, the boy looked like he went toe to tire with Axel. There were several kunai protruding from his back and chest, yet the boy kept fighting. Mainly with flailing fist and feet that did little to hinder his attackers, but it was amazing to see the kid still fighting. That was until a man in front decided to go for the kill.  
That was the scene that Markus came upon after looking over the edge. It was that scene that made Markus decide that Tooth needed to stretch his legs.  
Tooth jumped down right in front of the child.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo  
TWO HOURS EAILER  
The young child had just finished his fifth bowl of ramen at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, "Thanks,Teuchi."  
A middle aged man smiled at him. "Your quite welcome,Naruto. But you should hurry home, it's starting to get dark out," Teuchi replied, pointing to the sky outside. The boy nodded, slurped down the last of his noodles, thanked the man again, and left at a run.  
"I hope he makes it home okay this time," the man's daughter, Ayame, said.  
The man nodded, "So do I."  
Naruto wasn't sure when the chase had started, but when he looked back, he had a mob after him. And that had been over an hour ago.  
He rounded a corner, hoping to escape in the ally, only to find a few of the mobs numbers had cut him off. he quikly tried backtracking only to find the rest had caught up. So he did what he always did. Tried to hurt them enough for them to leave him alone.  
He had been beaten for what felt like hours, when a man with a flaming head with a clown mask dropped down in front of man's single visible eye had a spark of maliciousness in it.  
The guy who held a kunai didn't even glance at the guy before pushing him out of the way, before a blade cleaved through his chest.  
The flaming headed clown withdrew his blade from the chest of the man he just killed and said in a gravely tone, "Who's next?"  
The mob was stunned for a second, before roaring in outrage and surging forward.  
Tooth was there to meet them, hacking and slashing, laughing the whole time. Meanwhile, in the back of their mind, Markus was growing more and more pissed by the second. But the final straw came when someone shouted, "Kill the demon and its protector."  
Tooth felt something like a mental jerk, before suddenly he was in the back seat, watching Markus lay into them with more fury than he had ever seen.  
Markus stopped when they started to retreat. He turned back to the child, to see him backing away from him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."  
The boy just pointed behind him. Markus turned to see one of the mob members doing handsigns. "That's what you get for leaving suvivors," Tooth said.  
"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Justsu."  
Markus lunged at the boy and covered him from the flames. when they cleared Markus let go of the boy and turned around, causing the Justu user to gasp, "How?"  
"My head is on fire. did you realy expect more flames to work?" Markus asked before laying into them felt a sword cut across his right forearm, causing his blood to flow down his arm and hand, nearly allowing his machette to fly from his grip.  
When he had finished hacking his way through the crowd there were only five left, "Boo." They bolted.  
He again turned back to the kid, and saw him staring in awe. Markus just chuckled and held out his bloodied hand, "The names Markus Needles Kane."  
The boy gripped it with his own, "Naruto Uzumaki."  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So reveiw and i know some are confused by the actions of Tooth, but remember Markus is in control, he just let Tooth out to kill.


End file.
